1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf training and practice aids in general, and more precisely to devices which determine the speed of a golfer's clubhead just prior to the clubhead impacting an object golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
There exists prior art golf training and practice devices in which a golf club is moved past a sensing station which detects and relates information, either in printed or visual display mode, concerning certain characteristics of the golfer's swing, such as club speed for example. All of the prior art golf club swing speed meters of which I am aware include significant shortcomings which the present invention has overcome.
The following are shortcomings which typically exist in related prior art devices. (1) False triggering and readings due to changes in ambient light conditions such as from shadows from trees, plants, people, clouds and the like, and flashes from shinny objects such as from vehicles on nearby roads and from shinny golf clubs. (2) The requirement that the user (golfer) make inconvenient and sometimes complicated adjustments to the swing meter electronics via adjustment knobs and dials prior to or even during practice, otherwise the user will receive false signals and readings. (3) The requirement that the golfer use a specially equipped or non-standard club, or a club fitted with special equipment operable with the swing meter, otherwise the swing meter is inoperable. (4) The requirement that each time the swing meter is moved, such as to be stored or for mowing around, that either lights or light reflectors be carefully and properly positioned again prior to use in order to interact with light receivers or sensors of the swing meter. (5) Some golf swing meters are not easily moved, and make it difficult to mow around and maintain the turf, as they are designed for outdoor use on the turf, being secured to the ground in a difficult to move manner. (6) Since some prior art swing speed meters are not easily moved, being secured to the ground, they are exposed to vandalism during the night or when otherwise unguarded.
Certainly not all prior art golf swing meters have all of the above listed shortcomings, but all appear to have one or more of these significant problems.
An example of a golf swing meter which does not appear easily moved due to certain components thereof being anchored into the ground is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,073 issued Nov. 4, 1975 to J. F. Henderson ET AL. Fixed or stationary swing meters or portions thereof create problems pertaining to mowing and maintaining the of turf, and leaves the device exposed at night to vandals.
An example of a golf swing meter which uses a specially equipped club is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,150 issued May 19, 1992 to Y. Matsumura. The requirement of the golfer using a club affixed with reflective or otherwise additional non-standard equipment on the club makes the golfer have to either buy and use a special club or the equipment to affix to his club, and if he prefers to practice with a variety of clubs, then this can become expensive and inconvenient.
An example of the requirement that the user (golfer) make adjustments to the swing meter electronics via adjustment knobs prior to or during practice is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,079 issued Oct. 16, 1984 to A. A. White, wherein an ambient light selector switch is utilized. The White device also exhibits the requirement that light reflectors be carefully aligned by the user to interact with separately placed light receivers. The White device, as well as most if not all prior art swing speed meters which utilize reflective or transmitted light through which the golf club passes are believed to be subject to false triggering and readings due to changing ambient light conditions such as fast moving clouds passing over, or flashes of light from shinny golf clubs, passing automobiles and other reflective objects under the right conditions.
The present invention addresses and solves the above shortcomings to provide an improved golf club swing speed meter.